In Too Deep
by SheMajinGamer
Summary: Len and Kaito are together in this story, don't like don't read. It's Spring Break, and Len wins tickets to a Kesha concert by winning a freestyle contest. At the concert, he meets up with a old thug friend. Or at least, was a old thug friend. Len gets harassed by his old friend and Kaito comes into the situation. But happens when Len and Kaito get In Too Deep. Suckish summary.
1. Chapter 1

Len and Kaito are together in this story, don't like don't read.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid characters is not mine

Len's POV

On the first day of Spring Break, Kaito, Leon, Al, and I went to Central Town. There was a stage and a guy with a microphone from 95.9 radio station up there talking about getting six tickets to the Ke$ha concert.

"It's the beginning Spring Break and even though you can't go to the beach. You can still win six tickets to Ke$ha concert if a freestyler can get are temperatures up!" The guy from 95.9 said. Now that's my kind of challenge!

"Kaito, hold this." I said. I took off my leather jacket and gave it to Kaito.

"Why? What are you doing?" Kaito asked.

"Do you want those tickets or not?" I said. That got the others attention.

"Ooohhhh!" The others shouted. I went up to the stage and gave the DJ a signal to pick a good Hip Hop song. I put up the best dance moves that were at the top of my head. And it wouldn't hurt to put a few flips in there too. I felt incredible; I want to do that again every day! Plus, now I got hundreds of girls surrounding me. I got off the stage to give the other guys the extra tickets.

"Two for you." I said to Leon, giving him two tickets.

"Two for you." I said to Al, giving him two tickets.

"And, two for us." I said showing Kaito the last two tickets.

"So, how are going to celebrate my big win?" I asked, while we walked away and putting his arm on my shoulder.

"By getting me home before curfew." He said.

"You have curfew on Spring Break." I said.

"Only two more weeks." He said. Then I heard a familiar voice behind that I didn't like to hear, Kaito and I turned around. My smile faded away.

"Looking good, Len. Looking real good" He said. His gang was with him too.

"Sorry, can't talk right now." I said with a bit of an attitude. Then I grabbed Kaito's arm and turned my back on him and his gang.

"Hey don't be a stranger." He said before I could get away from him, I sighed.

"He a friend of yours?" Kaito asked.

"It's a no; he's just a thug I use to hang out with." I said.

"I wish we didn't have to say goodbye." Putting my arms around him.

"Maybe we don't." Kaito said, kissing me. Although, we were unaware that the gang was still staring back at us. Then we walked away again.

-8 hours later-

Kaito and I were at Kaito's house, making out on his couch. We did that for a while until I stopped to look at Kaito's watch.

"Wow, it's four A.M. I should go." I said.

"Wait, here" Kaito said, giving me a small black box.

"It's for our six months, I hope you like it." I opened the box and inside was a bracelet.

"I love it." I said

"They engraved for free." Kaito said. The necklace engraved my name.

"Len Kagamine." I said.

"Kaito, are you down here?" Kaito's mom said from upstairs. She must have heard us. Kaito quickly grabbed a blanket and laid it on top of me. Then grabbed a book and pretended he was reading. Kaito's mom came downstairs and turned on the lights.

"I heard voices."

"Must have been the TV." Kaito said, looking up at the TV which is off.

"I just turned it off." I moved my arm a little bit, hoping Kaito's mom didn't see it. Unfortunately, she did, she grabbed my leather jacket.

"Tell your friend to go home and then will talk." Kaito's mom said.

"And make sure he doesn't forget this." Throwing my leather jacket on me.

-Tomorrow late morning-

Kaito's POV

Al, Leon, and I are going to our first day on our new Spring Break jobs.

"Ten bucks an hour to teach little 10 years old how to dribble, best Spring Break job ever." Leon said.

"Oh hey, Kaito, what did you and Len get up to last night?" Al asked.

"Ok, last night, Len and I were right in the middle of-"I was cut off when Leon remembered me that there were 10 year olds listening to us.

"So, um, we were making-"

"Making a sandwich." Leon said.

"Yes, a pretty awesome sandwich when my mom walked in." I said.

"Ohhhh!" Leon and Al shouted.

"Grounded?" Al asked.

"A month." I said.

"So are you going to sell your Ke$ha tickets?" Leon asked.

"Naw, Len's going without me." I said. Leon and Al laughed.

"Have you seen your boyfriend?" Al asked, and then they walked away. -30 minutes later-

I was working with a girl on her basketball throwing, but she didn't her form right.

"Ok, that was a good try, but when you shoot you want to keep your hand… in the cookie jar." I said a bit softly when Len came in. Oh. My. God. He was SO. FREAKING. HOT. In that outfit! I smiled at him and he smiled back. Leon and Al looked at Len and had the same thought. Len came over to see me.

"Wow." I said.

"For the concert, you like?" Len asked.

"Y-you know what I-I was thinking you won't want to go to the concert, dressed like that." I said, Len giggled.

"You are too cute when you're jealous." Len said. Leon and Al came over to us.

"We need to motor if we want to meet the girls in time." Al said.

"You're still going?" I asked

"I'll call you when I get home, and don't worry. I won't flirt, much." Len said, then giving me a kiss on my neck. Then Len walked away and waiting for Leon and Al. They both gave me their basketballs and still staring Len, they followed him.

-4 hours later-

"I said no, Kaito." My mom said while folding launder.

"But everyone is going to be at this show." I said.

"And did everyone sneak in a boy past curfew?" My mom said, still not passed from what happened last night.

"Weren't you ever sixteen? What if, what if I don't go to the show and he meets someone else?" I asked.

"How well do you know this boy?" My mom asked.

"His name is Len." I said.

"The boy who wouldn't dance with your best friend in ballroom lessons?" My mom said.

"That was misunderstanding. He's a good person, Mom!" I yelled.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." My mom said.

"Don't stay up to late, ok?" My mom said. I growled, I'm not gonna let my mom tell me what to do. I went to back door.

"I can't get any more grounded, right?" I said.

I guess that was a good chapter, the next one will be at the concert. I'll have it posted by the next few days. Bye Doods :D


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter. Hope you like it.

Len POV

Leon, Al, and I were almost into the concert. Until we finally made it to the front of the line.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

"Inside." Al said.

"Then let's get in there!" I said. We gave the security guy the tickets and went in. Leon and Al went in and found the girls. The concert already got a bit started, but when I came in. That thug was back, Anson. My smile then faded away again.

"Hey Len." Anson said.

"What a qawinky dink?" He's so gay. I waited a moment to say something.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked.

"I'm a big Ke$ha fan." He said. He came closer to me.

"You know I thought about you lots when I was locked up"

"We use to have, so much fun." Then he touched my chin, still so smiley

"And some don't." I said.

"Whoa, too good for me?" He asked.

"I have a life, a boyfriend." I said.

"Who? That kid I saw you with?" He asked.

"His name's Kaito." I said. Anson smile now faded away, he's up to something now.

"He's seems like a nice guy." He said.

"I bet people would be really torn up."

"You know, if you got hurt." There was a moment of silence.

"You thirsty?"

"Yea, sure." I said.

"Good, let me buy you a drink." He said. My eyes rolled to the ground with sadness. I really didn't want to see him.

Kaito's POV

I just came into the concert and met up with Leon and Al.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey!" They said.

"Not much route?" Leon asked.

"Uh, not exactly." I said.

"Where's Len?"

"I haven't seen him in a while." Al said. I decided to call him, but it was voice mail. So I left a message and walked around.

"Hey, uh, Len I'm at the show and I was hoping that you were still-" I said then stopped when I saw Len with that guy I saw the other. That thug Len use to hang out with.

"Here" I came up to Len and that thug.

Len's POV

"You're unbelievable, you know that!" Kaito shouted. He's here!? Oh my god!

"Oh my god, what are you doing here!?" I asked while pushing him away from the table me and Anson were sitting at.

"I sneak out to find you with another guy." He said.

"Did you plan this!? Did you ask him to meet you here!?"

"Of course not!" I said.

"So I guess it was just one big coincidence." He said. I turned back at Anson.

"We use to date, OK!" I shouted.

"He's stalking me and there's nothing I can do about it!"

"Then come with me!" He shouted. No, I can't let Kaito go with me if Anson is out there where he can hurt Kaito.

"He's dangerous, Kaito!"

"He's in a gang, he threaten to hurt you!"

"What's he gonna do, shoot me!?" He said. Yes, he will! And I can't bare that!

"You know, I thought you changed." Then Kaito started to walk away.

"Kaito, Stop!" I shouted.

"I bet you've hooking up with him the entire time we've been together." He said. With a sad look on me, I got angry.

"Pretty much!" I said, I lied. Kaito looked back at me and left. There, he's gone. My eyes was filled with sadness.

Kaito POV

I still can't believe Len would do this, we've been together for six months. And he cheats on me, I went to go find Al. Then I found him getting a drink.

"Oh, hey Kaito." Al said.

"Find Len?"

"Yea, with another guy. Some ex, Len made up some crap about him being in a gang." I said. Then Al started to get serious.

"Not everyone lives in a nice house off the park, Kaito." He said.

"There were tons of guys in the group home mixed up with stuff like that."

"It's not easy to get out."

"You think he's telling the truth?" I asked.

"Has Len ever lied to you?" He asked. I think for a minute, Len really hasn't ever lied to me.

"No." I said.

"He could be in trouble." I walked off to go find Len to see if he was okay.

Len's POV

I went outside on the stairs and deleted pictures of me and Kaito together. I sighed and sniffed.

"You're not hiding from me are you?" Anson said, it surprised me a bit.

"I need to get home." I said.

"Curfew."

"Aw come on, we both know that not true." Anson said, then grabbing me by the waist. I pushed his hands away from me. Then I tried to walk away quickly, but Anson grabbed my arm and pushed me against an ally wall, I struggled to try to get away.

"Don't worry ok, I won't make you do anything you haven't done before."

Kaito's POV

"Come on, Len. Pick up." I said. For like the tenth time it was still voicemail.

"Dang it."

Len POV

"LET GO OF ME-" I shouted until he put his hand on my mouth.

"HELP ME!" I shouted still struggling to get away. I screamed and yelled but no could hear me with his hand on my mouth.

"HELP ME!" But no could still hear me.

"GET OFF HIM!" Kaito said, he yanked Anson off of me.

"My Own Bandit!" Anson shouted. Then wrestled Kaito to the ground.

"STOP IT!" I shouted.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" While Anson punching Kaito to the ground.

"STOP!" Anson kept kicking and punching Kaito until Kaito was out of energy. Then I grabbed a brick. I screamed as I hit Anson in the head with the brick, knocking him out. I came up to catch my breath. Then I came to help Kaito.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" I asked while helping him get up.

"Yea." Kaito said. I was pretty much going to hug him to death until we heard someone in Anson's gang not too far from us.

"HEY!" He shouted and then ran over to us.

"Let's get outta here." I said while helping Kaito get up. We ran for it and ran out of the ally. And then we stopped to take a breath. But we didn't know that my bracelet that Kaito gave me fell off where Anson was and that Anson's gang member found it.

"I think we lost him." I said. Kaito grabbed me and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I'll never doubt you again." Kaito said.

"You fought for me." I said while sobbing a bit. Then we hugged each other while I was still sobbing.

I guess a good chapter, I'm going to take a break from the computer until tomorrow. Next chapter will be about that guy in Anson's gang who found Len's bracelet. Bye Doods :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Doods, now if it's not too much trouble. I would really appreciate it if you put more reviews or favorites on to my story, to make it more noticeable. Or else I may have to end my story, I'm just kidding. But I would really appreciate it if you put more reviews or favorites on to my story. The most damage I could do to the story is doing less updates. Anyway, on with the story. I whipped this chapter up last night.

Kaito's POV

-Day after the concert-

I got outta of my mom's car, while she was still keeping an eye on me. She found out that snuck out to the concert yesterday night. I didn't even bother to say goodbye to my mom.

"Yea, Goodbye. I'll pick you up when you're done." My mom said.

"You don't have to follow me around." I said.

"Oh, really? We'll think about that the next you go to a concert." She said.

"Bye mom." I said with an attitude. My mom then finally went away. Len came up to me right after she left. We both sighed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"It still hurts, but I'll live." I said.

"I need help for my jailbreak escape from my parent cops." I laughed a bit, but Len wasn't laughing back. There was an awkward moment between us, so I broke the silence by trying to give Len a kiss. But he just turned his head when I leaned in.

"What's wrong?"

"We have bigger problems than your mom." He said. Len hands me the newspaper, there was an article at the top left corner on the page. It says **'Man dies in downtown alley'. **

"It's him."

"'Rushed to the hospital with head injuries and was seen dead on a rival.'" I said. I take a moment to process what I just read.

"Oh my god, what do we do?"

"Ok, slow down, we don't need to panic." He said.

"Really, we need to go the cops." I said.

"Kaito, we need to relax and think this through." He said.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this." I said.

"A guy tries to hurt you."

"We did the only thing we could." He said.

"Look, the cops are asking the public for info, they have no suspects."

"We need to live our lives like nothing happened." Then we saw Leon's dad, who is a cop, let Leon out of his cop car.

"Why should we confess if no one's looking for us?" I asked.

-5 minutes later-

Len and I had our arms around our waists. Leon and his dad were talking when we came up to him.

"Leon!" I said.

"Hey, so I guess you patched things up with Len after the Ke$ha show." Leon said.

"That was a big misunderstanding, my friend." I said, Len laughed.

"He's so paranoid." Len said to Leon.

"Oh hey, did you hear about that guy who got killed by a block away from us?" Leon asked. Our smiles faded away.

"Yea, it was another murder in the club bishop, right Pops?"

"Oh, so it was a murder?" I asked.

"We don't know that for sure." Leon's dad said.

"Yea, but people don't really smash their own head." Leon said.

"Do guys have any you know like, leads?" I asked.

"We're working on it." Leon's dad said.

"I gotta run, son."

"Ok, bye Pops." Leon said to his dad. Then Leon's dad left in his cop car.

"You know, it's probably gang stuff or something." Leon said.

"Oh yea, no doubt." I said.

"They'll probably find the guys who did it dead next week." Leon said. Len and I gulped. Then Leon went to go play hoops with his other friends.

-1 hour later-

Len and I were holding hands and looking behind the gate where Leon was playing basketball. I stopped looking and kissed Len.

"It will be okay." I said, then I kissed him again.

"We're going to get away with this, we just need to stick together." We both smiled, then I grabbed down at Len's wrist, where is the bracelet I gave him?

"Where's your bracelet?"

"I-I don't know" Len said.

"I-I wore it to the concert."

"Then?' I asked.

"Your name is engraved in it."

"If the police found it in the alley-"

"I know!"

"We need to go look for it." I said.

"There'll be cops." Len said.

"Do you have a better idea?" I asked. There was a moment of silence.

"We need to go." We walked away together.

-At Downtown Alley-

Len and I saw the guy in Anson's gang who saw us with Anson dead last night talking with a police officer and then he turned to us and then walked away.

"You know what, maybe we should just turn ourselves in and tell the cops everything" I said.

"No!" Len shouted.

"I can't!"

"I have a record."

"What kind of record?" I asked.

"I beat up some guy at a club and I'm still on probation." Len said.

"But this was self-defense, he attacked you." I said.

"You know that, I know that. But the cops are already talking about murder." Len said. Then the cops drove away.

"Then let's find your bracelet then." I said. We walked into the alley holding hands.

-1 hour later-

We searched through all the bricks and trash bags and trash cans.

"Forget it, it's not here!" Len shouted.

"Two more minutes." I said.

"Just to be sure."

"Looking for something?" It was the guy from Anson's gang.

"Names Vince."

"And you are Len Kagamine."

"He-heh that's not my name." Len said.

"Shouldn't put any personal info online, Len." Vince said.

"You must be the boyfriend, Kaito."

"What do you want, man?" I asked.

"Are going to go to the cops?" Vince just smiled.

"You have no idea what you got yourself in to, do you." Vince said. He then threw the bracelet I gave to Len in front of us on the ground.

"Next time I see you…" He raised his jacket to show there was a gun in his pocket.

"Payback." And then walked away.

Looks like thing are getting in hot water for Kaito and Len. Next chapter will probably be up by tomorrow. Bye Doods :D


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter.

Kaito's POV

I was standing right in front of the blacktop, thinking what's been happening and what people have been saying ever since the concert.

'The cops are talking murder.' From Len.

'Next time, payback.' From Vince. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder that scared me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. I thought it was Vince, but it was just Leon. I've been really off my edge since the last time Len and I saw Vince.

"Heh, heart attack?" Leon asked.

"Heh, just don't sneak up on me, man." I said.

"All right, but Spring Break not going to last forever." Leon said.

"Are you and Len up to do something tonight?"

"Or are you still grounded?"

"Uh, nothing. I'm going to lay low," I said.

"Uh, ok. Mr. Mysterious." Leon said. Then he walked away. I saw Len walk up to me and I joined him. We both had worry faces.

"There's a guy out there with a gun." I said.

"What if he comes after my family, my friends."

"Or you."

"I can't live like this."

"Kaito, please, we can't go to the police." Len said.

"I know, that's why we need to find that Vince guy." I said.

"So he can shoot us!?" Len said.

"No, so I can talk to him." I said.

"I don't think Vince is the type of guy listens to reason." Len said.

"We need to find a way to get out of this." I said. Len looked down at the ground.

"I know a guy who can track him down." Len said.

"Thank you." I said.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Len said.

"Me too." I said. Then Len walked away.

-At night on the blacktop-

Len and I were standing together at night in front of the blacktop. Waiting for Vince to come.

"Are you sure he's coming?" I asked.

"That's what I hear." Len said.

"Any hits on what you're going to say?"

"I don't want you to change my mind." I said. Then we saw Vince and four other guys coming to us.

"What's up, dead meat?" Vince said.

"This better be worth my time."

"Then I'll make this quick." I said.

"Look I get the whole eye to eye thing."

"But you need to understand that this was purely self-defense."

"And I'm really, really sorry for what happened to your friend."

"Anson wasn't my friend, he was useful." Vince said.

"He helped me get paid."

"So now, you owe me."

"No!" Len said.

"It's ok." Kaito said.

"We could use someone like you" Vince said.

"Squeaky clean, popular high school dude."

"Lots of potential customaries."

"Like for drugs?" I asked. Vince just smiled.

"This was you're plan all along." Len said.

"Well, if you and your boy want to keep from getting shot." Vince said.

"Fine, I'll do it." I said.

"First you gotta prove I can trust you." Vince said then pulled out a gun and handed it to me.

"You want me to shoot someone?" I asked.

"You in or you out?" Vince asked. I kept the gun in my pocket.

"It's gonna go down tomorrow, I'll call you with the name and where to find him."

"This is your one chance, bro." Then Vince walked off with his other guys.

-Tomorrow morning-

Len and I were holding each other and looking face to face.

"You don't have to do this." Len said.

"I'm doing it for you." I said. I saw Leon and Leon's dad saying goodbye. Leon's dad was the one I had to shoot.

"There he is."

"I need to prove myself." Then I walked to Leon and his dad. I keep saying in my head, you need to prove yourself for Len's sake. Just do it. The gun was in my pocket, ready.

"Yo Kaito, what's up?" Leon asked.

"I need to talk to your dad." I said.

"You all right, son?" Leon's dad asked. No, I can't do this.

"That guy in the alley, the one that was killed." I said.

"It was an accident."

"And how do you know that?" Leon's dad asked.

"He attacked my boyfriend." I said.

"He was going to hurt him, so I hit him over the head with a brick a couple of times."

"I killed him." I going to take the blame.

"There's also this." I pulled out the gun in front of him and put it on his cop car. Leon's dad took the gun.

"One of his gang buddy's gave it to me."

"To shoot someone to save myself."

"I'll tell you everything."

"Ok." Leon's dad said.

"What going to happen?" I asked.

"There will be lots of questions." Leon's dad said.

"But you're doing the right thing." Leon's dad put me in the cop car and over to the police station to ask some questions. I saw Len looking at me through the window and I looked back. He made his lips say I love you. Then Leon's dad and I drove away. While Len covering his hands on his face.

It's not the end of the story. And sorry if it's a bit shorter than how much I usually write, I just figured that would be a good chapter ending. I'll have the next one posted sometime today or tomorrow. Bye Doods :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Doods :D My mom is stalking my story, so I can't put anything too extreme on my story, sorry. BTW I kind of caught a small fever so my chapters might be a little late for when I usually update so I rest. But on with the story.

Kaito POV

I talked to the people at the police department, and told them everything. But I lied about who hit Anson with a brick. I wanted to know that Vince will be locked up in a cell. But the good thing now is that it's over. I went to school to tell Len that it's finally over. When I saw Len he was pacing and walking around in circles.

"Is it over?" Len asked.

"Yea, it is." I said. Len then hugged me and kissed me.

"Time to celebrate." Len said.

"My mom will kill me if I skip." I said.

"It's not skipping, if you have a note from mom." Len said, showing me the note. And then we left school while I twirled him around.

-Later that day-

I was playing video games until my mom walked in on me to tell me if Vince is locked up or not.

"The detective phoned and he said that he couldn't hold Vince." My mom said.

"S-so he's out there." I said.

"Well, we filed out a restraining order." My mom said.

"How is a piece of paper supposed to protect me." I said.

"Well, it's the best we could do." My mom said then hugged me.

"I warned you about that boy." I released my mom from me.

"This isn't Len's fault!" I said.

"Someone died, because of him." My mom said.

"Len's changed!" I said.

"Well he can't undo his past." My mom said.

"And now nether can you."

"I just wish everything could go back to normal." I said.

-Tomorrow afternoon at Len's house-

Len ripped open my shirt relieving my chest and started kissing with me hard core.

"This is my kind of afterschool program." I said.

"More fun than sports and you still get a work out." Len said. Then we started making out again. Then stopped after like 15 seconds.

"So, let's take your mind off things." Len said.

"Tonight, you're free, you can do whatever you want." Len then zipped down his jacket. Now I knew what he was offering to do, and we would definitely do more than making out.

"Now?" I asked.

"I kind of owe you." Len said and smiled. Then I had a smiley face on me.

"Oh man." I said then we started making out hard core again.

-20 minutes later-

Len and I were at the opposite ends of the coach, feeling really awkward.

"I'm sorry, can't we just keep kissing?" I asked.

"It's ok." Len said, starting to get up to me.

"Maybe we could try something else." Len started to get a little closer to me.

"I just don't understand why it's not happening." I said. Len then moved back.

"I mean it's not you."

"Obliviously." Len said.

"It's fine, we'll try again another time."

"I better go before mommy gets home."

"You know, it be all easier if I didn't have to sneak around."

"Right." I said.

"Bye." Len said while go to the back door. I flipped myself on the ground just thinking why it's not happening.

-Tomorrow morning in class-

"Rules, numbers, values." The math teacher said.

"Your either right or your wrong."

"And it's my job to help you be right."

My feet were moving backwards and forwards. Al saw my feet moving backwards and forwards.

"Dude, watch your coffee." Al said. Then I heard the garbage guys coming to take the trash and I thought it was Vince. So I freaked out.

"GET DOWN!" I shouted, with my chest down on the floor. The other classmates just laughed at me.

"Are you all right, Kaito?" The math teacher asked.

"I'm pretty sure that was just the dumpster." The other classmates just laughed again. I got up to look at the window to see that Dumpster was just being emptied.

"Something got you un-edged?"

"Can I have a hall pass?" I asked.

"Splash some water on your face." The math teacher said.

"Change your underwear too." Al joked as I walked away.

-Out of the boy's bathroom-

Len was waiting for me to come out of the boy's bathroom.

"Hey cutie." Len said when I came out of the bathroom.

"Do you have plans afterschool?"

"Cause I was thinking you and I could go to your place."

"My mom will be there." I said.

"Ok, my place." Len said.

"You know I need to go home right after school." I said.

"Quickie in my car then?" Len asked.

"Len, stop." I said while trying to get away from him.

"You're joking." Len said. I gave Len a sign that I was not joking. He dragged me to the bench and we both sat down.

"What's wrong with you?" Len asked.

"I'm just, not in the mood, ok." I said.

"My experienced guys are always in the mood." Len said.

"Are they also trying to hide from gangs that are trying to hunt them down?" I asked.

"You really think that you're at the top of Vince's hit list." Len said.

"You need to relax."

"Easy for you to say, he's not after you." I said.

"Every time I turn around I expect some his gang to jump me." Len laughed.

"It's not funny."

"Doesn't any of this bother you?"

"Like what?" Len asked.

"You killed a guy." I said.

"Who was trying to hurt me." Len said

"It was self-defense."

"It keeps me up at night." I said.

"Crazy stuff happens, you just deal with it." Len said.

"Crazy stuff never happened to me before you came along." I said.

"Where is this coming from!?" Len asked.

"Gangs, guns, cops." I said.

"You brought a lot of history with you."

"I just, need some space, ok."

"Time to clear my head." Then I started to walk away.

"No!" Len said.

"Don't think!" But I just kept walking.

-In gym-

Al and I were playing basketball in the gym.

"You ready?" Al asked.

"Yea." I said. I blocked Al away from the basketball hoop but he just swooped around me and made a shot off the high glass.

"Come on, one more game."

"Oh no, I tired of beating up on you." Al said.

"Man, I can take it." I said.

"Find that hard to believe with your ribs." Al said.

"Bruised, but I'll live." I said.

"Come on, man, one more game."

"Naw man, I gotta go." Al said.

"Can I walk with you at least?" I asked.

"I couldn't hold that Vince guy."

"So what are you going to do, are you going to live here now?" Al asked.

"Just until Vince gets arrested for another crime." I said.

"What about your boyfriend?" Al asked.

"Who cares." I said.

"What did Len do?" Al asked.

"It's just his fault!" I said raising my voice a bit.

"His fault?" Al asked.

"That some low-life tried to hurt him?"

"That you shoot off and tried to save him?" Then my phone rings and I got a text from Len.

"That him?"

"'At the Dot, I should have been more sensitive. I understand if you need space.'" I said.

"What an idiot." Al said.

"Talk to him."

Ok, that's enough I can write today, if you like my story go ahead and favorite this story and follow mw. And leave a review if you want to. I've got a HUGE headache from this. I'm going to take to take some Advil and be back tomorrow. Bye Doods :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Doods :D I'm back and better, well I never really left. I was checking my account now and then. But anyway, on with the story.

Kaito POV

Leon and I went outside and left school.

"Bye." Leon said then left. I as walked home, I saw a black van following me. I then put my hood up, it couldn't be Vince, could it? But the black van was still following me. Then I started to worry, so I also started to run. I then ran until I went into an alley, I crashed into some trash cans and felt like I was about to throw up.

-Two hours later at home-

I pressed hot tea to my ear, so I could fake my mom that I was sick. I saw my mom coming downstairs with an ear thermometer. So I started fake coughing and looking sick.

"Any better?" My mom asked.

"Uh, maybe a little." I said.

"Let's see." My mom said while taking my temperature.

"I'll go get ready for school." I said.

"103." My mom said.

"No, you just keep lying down. I'll call the school."

"No mom, I'm fine." I said.

"No way, Mister. I'm not going to let you get everyone at school sick." My mom said.

"And no guests."

"Especially, that one."

"I'm trying to make it so Len doesn't come around here anymore." I said.

"Hmm, good. Looks like you finally came to your senses." My mom said.

"If you need me, you can call me on my cell, ok."

"Ok." I said.

"Bye."

"Bye" My mom said then left.

-Four hours later-

I was playing videogames when I heard a bang. I grabbed a golf club and hid behind the back door, there definitely some out there. When the door opened, I was ready to hit the guy with the golf club. But it was just Len, I startled each other.

"Oh my god, what are doing here." I said quietly while putting the gulf club down.

"You skipped school?" Len asked.

"We need to talk."

"My god, did you see Vince?" I asked.

"Why would I see Vince?" Len asked.

"And what's with the nine-iron?"

"I'm faking sick to stay home so they can't get me." I said.

"I'm going to ask my parents if I can switch schools."

"Sounds a little extreme." Len said.

"Come here." Len tried to grab my hand, but I resisted.

"Since the day I met you, my life's been a tailspin." I said.

"And no matter how hard I try."

"I just can't stop blaming you."

"Then I guess I'll have to fix it." Len said.

"Fix it." I said.

"What are you going to do?"

"Whatever it takes for you to forgive me." Len said then left the house.

Len's POV

I went into Central Town, where I found Vince. Maybe I could do something to make Vince stay away from Kaito. I walked over to Vince. He had a phone in his hands.

"Vince." I said.

"You again." Vince said.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to leave Kaito alone." I said.

"Kaito?" Vince asked.

"Oh, squeaky clean boyfriend."

"Thank you for reminding me, I have to pay him a little visit."

"Look, if you have dirty work I'll do it." I said.

"I have enough people on ground." Vince said.

"Please." I said.

"You're starting to sound desperate." Vince said.

"There's something you can do." Vince twirled my hair. He whispered what I could in my ear, my eyes widened.

"No, I can't." I said.

"Vince, please, anything else."

"You want to end this or not?" Vince asked.

"Fine, let's go." I said.

-The next day-

Kaito's POV

I was standing near the bench, waiting for Len. I saw Len and ran towards him.

"Hey." I said.

"You're suddenly feeling better." Len said.

"Chicken soup." I said.

"So, did you fix it?" Len nodded.

"Vince won't bother you again." Len said.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm good." Len said.

"So, had did you get him to back off." I asked.

"Can we please not talk about it." Len said.

"I did what I had to do."

"Ok." I said.

"Now, now we can go with our separate lives."

"Separate?" Len asked.

"So that's it."

"Fine, I'll disappear." Then Len walked off, sniffing.

-Later that day at Central Town-

I walked off into Central Town when three guys surrounded me.

"We've been looking for you." One of the guys said.

"Sorry, who are you?" I asked.

"Friend of Vince." One of the guys said.

"We're cool, right." I asked.

"Naw, your boyfriend put us out with you." One of the guys said.

"He said he dealt with that." I said.

"Someone needs to tell that boy putting us out doesn't solve problems." One of the guys said.

"Vince has a restraining order." I said.

"Why do you think he's not here." One of the guys said.

"But he has a message for you."

"Please." I said. Then one of the guys punched me in the face. Then all of them stared kicking me to the ground and when I finally got on my feet, one of the guys punched me again. They started to throw me into themselves. Then I trembled to the ground again and they started kicking me, again. There was blood all over my face and bruises all over my body.

"Please, please don't kill me." I said.

"Kill you, naw, will find you in the times." One of the guys said.

"But till then, just keep your head up."

"Squeaky clean." Then they walked away and I was left with blood everywhere. I then blacked out.

Kind of a boring chapter. But it's all I could think of right now. I'll try to make it more interesting in the next chapter. And sorry it came so late, I was spending time with sister who just left today to go back to college and Grandma from San Diego. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Bye Doods :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Doods :D I'm going to finish this story soon, like two more chapters. But don't worry, I'm making a squeal. But, it's based on a different plot from this one. Basically, were picking up where left off after this story. Hopefully that story will get more attention than this did. Anyway, on with the story.

-3 months later-

Kaito's POV

It's been 3 months since Len and I broke up. I have a new girlfriend now, Meiko Sakane. I was thinking about changing schools since the concert incident. But I kept running away from the incident, I haven't tried to get better. So I decided to stay. It's pretty much the end of the year and Prom was tonight. I haven't really talked to Len anymore. I moved passed him. It was a Saturday morning and I was walking with Al to school to chaperone the rising 9th graders or as we call them, the niners. When I should be at home sleeping until noon.

"Class is over, exams are done. I should be at home sleeping until noon." I said to Al while we were walking to school.

"Come on, future 9th orientation day going to be fun!" Al said.

"I volunteer to help newbies how to find wood shop."

"The Meiko owes me big time."

"She sure is an upgrade on…" Al said.

"Len." I said.

"I can't believe you can still actually remember him." Al said

"Well, it will be tough to ignore him. I saw his name sign-up sheet." I said.

"You're not going to talk to him?" Al asked.

"Uhh, well…" I said.

"Ok, a gang beat you up because of him." Al said.

"And that guy, Vince, still hasn't hit you because of him."

"It's all behind me." I said.

"I have a smart, amazing, a-list girl now."

"Len." Al said.

"No, Meiko. And Len's a boy. Al, please just try and keep up" I said.

"No, Len." Al said then pointing to Len. Len was behind the fence gate on Vince's car, flirting with Vince.

"That can't be him." I said.

"It's him, standing by some car flirting with some dude." Al said.

"Al, that dude is Vince." I said.

-Inside the school-

"Thank you all for coming, let's make the rising 9th graders feel welcome." Meiko said. Len then walked in the room to get his tag. I went up to Meiko.

"Hey, I need a favor." I said.

"Anything for my Prom date." Meiko said.

"Can you pair me with Len?" I asked.

"Your ex, why. I thought you hated him?" Meiko asked.

"He's up to something." I said.

"Sounds a little paranoid." Meiko said.

"Then why else would he be here." I said.

"Come on, you gotta trust me."

"Please, tonight I'm all yours."

"You'll fast dance?" Meiko asked.

"Yes." I said.

"You'll slow dance?" Meiko asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Celine Dion, My Heart Will Go On?" Meiko said.

"Anything." I said.

"I just have to get to the bottom of this, ok?"

"Ok." Meiko said then kissed me. Len then stared at me for a while then.

-15 minutes later-

"Hey can we talk for a second." I said to Len. We were going to our stations with the rising 9th graders.

"I thought we weren't talking at all." Len said.

"This is us, we should start." Pointing to the station sign.

"I saw you with Vince." I said.

"So?" Len asked.

"Why do you care what I do?"

"You know I have the restraining order against him, right?" I asked.

"What were you two talking about?"

"It's really none of your business, Kaito." Len said.

"Hey, 11th grade people. Why can't I get on to YouTube?" a red head rising 9th grader guy asked. Len turned back to me.

"Just drop it, ok?" Len said.

"Fine, consider it dropped." I said.

"Future niners await us."

"I'm here for Orientation and I have yet-" That red head rising 9th grader guy said.

"Hey! Big Red! Just because your new here doesn't mean I won't stuff you into a locker!" Len shouted.

"But, if you pay attention I can tell you how avoid that fate!"

"That goes for all of you, Kapish?" Wow, that's not something I would usually hear Len say every day. But I need to know what him and Vince were talking about. I sneaked my way to Len's phone and saw Vince in Len's caller list.

-In an empty classroom-

Al and I were in the empty classroom ready for it to be a station for the 9th graders.

"He's dating Vince!" I said

"The guy who wants to kill me is his boyfriend."

"Vince? You sure?" Al asked.

"Sweetie, Hun, Bo their all there on the texts to each other." I said.

"He messing with me, Al."

"Why else would he even be here?"

"Kaito, just chill out!" Al said.

"You've got a great new girlfriend, a summer ahead of you, Prom night. Get through today and you're free."

"Free of the nightmares, the PTSD. I can't live in fear anymore, Al." I said.

"What if you confront him and he gets pissed off and tells Vince?" Al asked.

"What if that makes him come back for you?"

"I've been training all semester for this." I said.

"I'll be ready."

"I thought you were done with fighting." Al said.

"Just let it go, man."

-1 hour later-

"That's lunch, so go the main entrance for where to go next." I said to the 9th graders. When I saw Len about to leave the classroom, I stopped him.

"Wait." I said.

"What, I don't get pizza." Len said. I closed the door.

"I know you're dating Vince." I said.

"Let me out." Len said.

"Are you using him to get back at him?" I asked. Len rolled his eyes and turned his back on me.

"What? Are you spying on me for him? Is that it?" Len just kept his back on me.

"Can you just tell!?" I shouted.

"I'm doing this to save your life!" Len shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"He came back and said he would finish you off unless I did stuff for him." Len said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Drugs, play the dude with a boyfriend, you get the picture?" Len asked.

"You wouldn't do that for me." I said.

"You put the heat on Anson for me." Len said.

"You kept me out of Jail."

"You're the one good thing that ever happened in my life."

"And I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt again."

"You can't keep doing it." I said.

"That's why I'm here." Len said.

"Anything to get away from him for a few hours."

"Vince has that kind of hold on you." I said. Len rolled down his sleeve to show a bunch of bruises on his arm.

"Len, we can't let him get away with this."

"Promise me you won't try something." Len said.

"Please Kaito."

"You can't fight this battle." Len walked away for lunch.

-In gym-

I was in the gym punching a punching bag getting stronger for Vince.

"Hey, champ." Meiko said.

"Were about to start the afternoon session and you're punching that bag."

"Everything ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Did you talk to Len?" Meiko asked.

"Is she up to something?"

"No." I said.

"But he needs a favor."

"But I don't know if I should help him."

"A favor for your ex." Meiko said.

"I kind of owe him one." I said.

"He's being harassed by this guy."

"You've got that look I your eye again." Meiko said.

"That fear, we learned this in karate. What's the slogan?"

"I should build a better and more peaceful world." I said.

"Yes, the power to strike but the discipline not to." Meiko said.

"You don't want me to help him."

"You can help him in other ways." Meiko said.

"Every journalist knows that words are more powerful that fists."

"Please, no black eyes for Prom."

"And wipe yourself down. We don't want some big, sweaty dude scaring the niners." Meiko then left the gym.

-In the use to be empty classroom with the 9th graders-

I walked into the classroom to give Len a ticket to the Prom.

"I thought you bailed on me again." Len said.

"Look, Len, I know this isn't going to fix everything. But…" I said while giving Len a ticket to the Prom.

"It's a start."

"A Prom ticket?" Len said.

"There's an extra seat at our table." I said.

"It'll give you somewhere to go tonight then we'll figure the rest out later."

"And your girlfriend doesn't mind?" Len asked.

"No." I said.

"She'll be cool, it's fine."

"I don't know what to say." Len said.

"Here, I'll put in your backpack." I said

"I don't want you to miss the show." I put the ticket Len backpack when I saw his phone, I took it without Len noticing so I can send a message to Vince about meeting in Central town to talk. I swept the phone in my pocket and went back to what was going on.

-At Central Town-

I saw Vince in a Central Town outside restaurant, I went up to him.

"Whoa, man. Don't you have a restraining order and try to catch me in trouble?" Vince asked.

"I won't tattle if you won't." I said.

"Where's Len?" Vince asked.

"He couldn't make it." I said.

"I've been afraid of you for far too long, I'm not backing down now."

"You looking for a fight?" Vince asked.

"No, just wanna talk." I said than sat down.

"All right, I'm listening." Vince said.

"Len and me, are debts are paid." I said.

"That so." Vince said.

"Well, between the jump your guys gave me and all the extra time Len has put in to." I said.

"Say were pretty well even."

"I can talk to a lot like that." Vince said.

"Always comes back though."

"Not this time, this ends now.' I said.

"And you'll find yourself in a lot more trouble if your violating a restraining order."

"Len knows things."

"All right, fine, I'll stay away." Vince said. I heard my phone ring and it was Len.

"Hello?" I said.

"Oh, hey Len."

"Yea I have your phone."

"Sorry I must have grabbed by accident."

"Yea of course were still on for Prom."

"Yea I'll meet you there."

"Ok."

"Bye." I hung up, I just smiled at Vince knowing that this pisses him off. But he can't touch me now.

"So this is over."

"Right?"

"Yea man, it's over." Vince said. I got up and held my hand out for a truce shake. But he just sipped his tea. So I took my hand away, it's still over. Then I left.

Here's a long chapter for you, sorry that it came REALLY late. I've been really busy with school and homework. The next chapter is the last one, then comes the sequel. It will be up by tomorrow, the day after that, or the day after that.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Doods :D I am so sorry this chapter came late, I was suffering from writers block. But I'm back and I remembered that this is the last chapter of the story. But like I said, I am making a sequel. Based on different plot and blah, blah, blah. On with the story.

-At Prom-

Kaito's POV

It was Prom and I was with Meiko and Leon. And Len, but he was a bit behind us. When we walked in, there were sparkling lights everywhere, music, and a time to remember. For most of the girls here at least. Meiko was in a sparkly dress that went down to her knees.

"Wow, isn't this place so pretty." Meiko said. Her smile faded away when she saw Len came in. I smiled, Len then found us.

"Hey guys." Len said.

"Uh, hi?" Meiko said with a confused face.

"I, uh, got Len a ticket. He's sitting with us." I said.

"I'm going to go find our table." Len said.

"Ok." I said, Len walked away.

"What's going on?" Meiko asked starting to get angry.

"You told me to help him." I said.

"Help him with his problem not bring him here to Prom with us!" Meiko said.

"Yea, and isn't his problem that he and his boyfriend want to kill you?" Leon asked.

"Guys, Len doesn't want anyone to know that his boyfriend been hurting him." I said.

"And that he's a gang member." Meiko said.

"Yes." I said.

"It's complicated, he did it sort of to protect me. But it doesn't matter anymore, I took care of it."

"How?" Leon asked.

"I took Meiko's advice." I said.

"I talked to him, it's over."

"Then why is he here?" Leon asked.

"Because, I… thought Len would feel safe if he was here with us." I said.

"So it's your job to protect her?" Meiko asked a bit loudly.

"No." I said.

"Look, I've been there for both of you, right?"

"Well, Len has no one besides Rin. But she's got her own problems right now."

"So can we please put all of this aside and try to have a fun night." But Meiko still didn't smile.

"What do you say?" I asked. Still no answer from both of them, so I pretended to say hi to someone from the back of them.

"Oh hey!" I said then walked off.

-At the table-

Meiko, Len, and I were eating our Prom dinner, without saying a word to each other.

"More bread?" Al asked. Leon and Al were being a Prom waiters. Leon then put the bread in the middle of our table.

"Don't wanna fill up on it." Leon said, still none of us spoke.

"Awkward." Then Al and Leon walked away. I decided to break the silence.

"So, Meiko, I heard you took some ballet lessons when you were younger, right?" I asked.

"Len's a bit of a dancer himself."

"Yea, I took jazz, a little hip-hop." Len said.

"Oh really, that's cool." Meiko said smiling. At least they are talking.

"I never took those." But I can tell she's still angry by her tone.

"That's a cool bracelet." It wasn't the one I gave him, it was a different one.

"Oh, thanks, Rin made it for me." Len said. Len pulled out his arm to give Meiko a better look. But she noticed all the bruises Vince gave Len.

"Whoa." Meiko said. Len pulled his arm back.

"It's nothing." Len said.

"It's ok, Kaito told me about your boyfriend." Meiko said. Len gave me an angry look. Meiko looked a bit confused, then she remembered Len didn't want anyone to know about his boyfriend.

"I, um, just mentioned- " I said.

"That he wants to help." Meiko said. Len then had a smile on his face.

"You have a pretty great boyfriend." Len said. Then a slow song started up, everyone was getting up for it. I got a chocolate strawberry for Meiko.

"Something sweet for my Sweetie." I said, Meiko still didn't have a smile on her face.

"Are you not having fun?" I asked.

"I'm trying, I just had a different vision of tonight." Meiko said. I got up.

"Let's dance, just the two of us." I said. Then she had that smile I was looking for. Then we walked off on the dance floor.

Leon's POV

I didn't have the time to get a date to the Prom because of how much waiter work I needed to do. When I came to clean Len's table, he gave me a smile. I guessing maybe he wants to dance. I wasn't gay, but I couldn't leave him only there. So why not.

Kaito's POV

Meiko and I were dancing on the dance floor

"This is how I imagine it tonight." I said.

"Me and you, here."

"Me too." Meiko said. Then to our surprise, we saw Len slow dancing with Leon. Well, actually fast dancing at the pace their going. They just smiled and talked while dancing. We laughed as they kept bumping into other couples.

"See, He's trying." I said.

"You're right." Meiko said.

"I shouldn't have been so jealous." And then we kissed while still slow dancing.

-30 minutes later-

The D.J. was playing a remix dance song and everyone was having fun. I was dancing with Leon and Meiko when Len came up to me with a smile on his face.

"Hey." Len said.

"Thanks for all of this."

"For the first time in a while I actually feel safe."

"Hey it's the least I could do." I said. Then we both started dancing together. Until, Len's smile faded away when he saw something or someone.

"Oh my god, Vince." Len said, I turned around to see that Vince was the entrance of the Prom where he spotted us.

"Why is he here, we had a deal!" I shouted, as Len could hear me.

"As in you talked to him, I told you not to do that!" Len shouted.

"I just wanted this to be over!" I shouted.

"With him it's never over, Kaito. I'll handle it." Len said and walked over to Vince. I tried to walk with him. But Meiko grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't do something stupid, stay with me, please?" Meiko asked. But I could hear Len arguing with Vince all the way over here.

"Vince we can talk about this later, please leave." Len shouted.

"You in love with Squeaky Clean James Bond over there?" Vince asked started to get pissed.

"Just Go!" Len shouted.

"I'll make him leave you alone." Vince said while grabbing Len's bruised arm. I walked over to them. Vince let go of Len's arm and faced me.

"We had a deal, Vince! He's not going with you!" I shouted.

"You gonna stop me!" Vince shouted. I took off my jacket, giving Vince a sign that I was going to fight him if he didn't leave. He just smiled and started to walk off. But it was a trick and he came back and tried to punch me. But I avoided it and punched him back. He got back up and tried to elbow me and I again avoided it and elbow him back in the face. I then jumped on him and took one final punch to the head. Taking him to the floor.

"Get outta here!" I shouted. I turned my back on him to put my jacket back on. But when I turned back to Vince, he held a gun at me and made a shot. Luckily, it missed me and then I got down when he made another shot. He was running out of the school after the two shots, he left the gun. I scared to know that maybe one of those two shots hit someone. Everyone then started panicking and running everywhere.

-5 minutes later-

I got out of where I was hiding to go find Meiko to see if she was all right. Everyone was hiding somewhere in Prom just in case Vince was still here.

"Meiko?" I said. That's where I found her behind the D.J. table.

"Meiko!" I shouted. I came to pick her up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Meiko said.

"Guys!" Al shouted at us. Then Meiko and I noticed that Leon got shot in the shoulder. We came running towards him.

"Leon!" I shouted.

"Is he hurt?" I asked.

"Ahhhhh!" Leon screamed in pain from the shot.

"Does anyone know first-aid?" I asked.

"I've been taking classes, everyone just give him some space!" Meiko said.

"Kaito, give me some napkins."

"Here" I said giving Meiko the napkins.

"I'm sorry, I need to do this." Meiko said to Leon taking off his shirt reviling his wound.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leon screamed in pure torture. Meiko put the napkins on Leon's wound.

"It's going to slow the bleeding until the ambience gets here." Meiko said. I noticed that Len picked up the gun Vince shot Leon with.

"Len, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I need to end this." Len said.

"Ahhhhh!" Leon screamed again. Len watched Leon suffer through what's happening. Len then walked away with the gun.

"Leon, be ok please." I prayed.

-15 minutes later-

"Gunshot wound to the shoulder, current VP is 160 VI plap." The guy in the ambience said.

"Is going to be ok?" I asked.

"It looks like a clean one." The guy in the ambience said.

"But he's going to make it, right?" I asked.

"He should be fine." The guy in the ambience said.

"Are you going to ride along?" I looked over at Al.

"Could you go with him to the hospital?" I asked Al.

"Sure." Al said. I turned my head to Leon.

"I'm going to meet you at the hospital, ok" I said to Leon. I walked away to the entrance of the Prom.

"Where are you going?" Meiko asked trying to catch up with me.

"I'm going to meet Leon at the hospital." I said. Meiko grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"You're going after him, aren't you?" Meiko asked.

"Len can't do this on his own." I said.

"Kaito, enough with the violence" Meiko said.

"I can't let Vince get away with hurting Leon." I said.

"And what's going to happen when you find him, he has guns, Kaito, you're not a superhero!" Meiko said.

"This has to be over!" I yelled.

"Tonight."

"Fine, then I'm going with you." Meiko said

"No." I said.

"There is no way in Hell, I am letting you out of my sight." Meiko said.

"Fine, I just hope he picks up." I said taking out my phone. Then we headed out to find Len.

-At Downtown Alley-

Here Meiko and I are, right where this all started. We saw the Len's back on us as he stared at a door. Vince must be in there, Len had the gun in his hands. Len was probably going to shoot Vince with his own gun when he came out.

"Be careful, ok." Meiko said. I walked up to Len to reason with him.

"Len, don't ruin your life." I said.

"Vince already ruined it." Len said.

"As soon as he shows his face, I end this."

"We can end this, without the gun." I said.

"It's so messed up, either I stay with him, sell drugs, be his slave or whatever. Or I try to leave and he hurts the people I care about. I'm trapped Kaito, I have no choice!" Len said.

"You'll go to prison." I said.

"Beats this life." Len said.

"How do you know he's in there?" I asked. Len turned to her side direction.

"It's a safe house, he comes after anything goes down." Len said.

"See, you know things about him, a lot. Len, you have the gun he used!" I said.

"If I squeal, he'll just send his boys on me just like he did to you." Len said

"Then we can get them too, you know things all of them, right?" I asked. Len then turned to me.

"But I did bad stuff too." Len said in a slightly squeaky voice. There were tears rolling down his face. I came closer to him.

"Cops will cut you some slack." I said.

"Yea, when my fancy lawyers cut me a deal." Len said.

"We'll find a way." I said.

"Call the police." I took the gun from Len and gave him my phone.

"Let's end this."

"Come on.

-20 minutes later-

Meiko and I told the cops everything, we saw the police take Vince away to jail. We both stared at Vince and he did the same. Then we saw Len in a cop car, he was unable to look up at Vince as he was by him.

-At the hospital-

Meiko, Len, and I were at the hospital to go see if Leon is all right. We entered the hospital room he was in. I came rushing in to hug Leon.

"Oh, I am so, so sorry, bro." I said as I hugged Leon.

"Ow, I'm still sore." Leon said.

"When you get outta here, I'll be your personal butler." I said.

"I'll do anything you want, this is all my fault."

"Isn't all his fault." My mom said.

"I went to the hospital to talk to Leon about what happened."

"What is Len doing here?"

"Len spent all night with the detectives to tell them that Vince is gay." I said.

"He needs are help, and he going to need a good lawyer or two."

"Ok, we'll talk." My mom said. I turned to Meiko and she smiled. She hugged me and Len worded his lips to say Thank You to me. And then Len and I smiled at each other. It's finally over.

THE END (Until the sequel starts ;D)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Doods, I'm not dead. Sorry that I was gone for long time, I had a lot of schoolwork and homework this year. So I waited until summer to start making fanfics again, I'm also sorry I never told you too. I'm going to start making the sequel to In Too Deep (Vocaloid) and keep going on What's Wrong with Being Gay (The Crooked Man). Plus, I changed my username to SheMajinGamer. So, I'm not iiWhatAmIDoingWithMyLifeii anymore. I'm also going to do a Minecraft love story soon about BajanCanadian and JeromeASF. I'm pretty sure I am the first one to do one too. Same goes for my other fanfic, what's wrong with being gay, I like unique ships. I'm going to start right away. Follow and Favorite, Bye Doods


End file.
